Bella VS Edward
by audrey1112
Summary: C'est une histoire Bella/Edward. Bella fait partie du clan des Volturis et doit avec son clan éliminer une famille qui à tué un des siens. Nouvelle rencontre entre Edward et Bella avec une Bella pas si faible que sa. Laisser des reviews Merci!
1. INTRODUCTION

Bonjour à tous, j'écris ma première fic en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer je ne possède que Jess et Kyle.

auteur: audrey1112 ( aidé de gaëlle)

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour améliorer et voir si mon histoire vous plaît dans tous les cas Bonne lecture

* * *

Chap1 : INTRODUCTION

Dans notre monde, il existe différent vampires divisés en 3 catégories. La première, regroupe les vampires les plus faibles ne possédant aucun pouvoir particulier, la seconde regroupe ceux doué d'un pouvoir mais faible et enfin la dernière catégorie regroupe ceux doué d'un pouvoir puissant.

Cette histoire se déroule à Volterra fief des vampires les plus puissants au monde : Les Volturis, le clan roi des vampires. Ce clan est composé de 3 vampires qui dirigent le monde vampirique, ils se nomment Aro, Caius et Marcus. Tout trois ont depuis des siècles semés la terreur au sein de la communauté vampirique et ont installé leurs lois. Dans ce clan, il y a nombre de vampire aux talents exceptionnels. Pour commencer, le vampire le plus respecté de tous, après les 3 rois, est nommé la « princesse des Volturis ». Elle possède un pouvoir qui lui a permit d'être le bras droit et le commandant de l'armée des Volturis. Ce jeune vampire se nomme Isabella Swan. Puis, sous son commandement, il y a les jumeaux Alec et Jane, cette dernière peut par un simple regard vous tordre de douleur. Son frère quant a lui, est un « remède » au pouvoir de sa sœur. Ces six vampires faisant partis de la dernière catégorie des vampires sont craints et respecté par tous. Enfin, les autres vampires composant cette armée font partie de la seconde catégorie.


	2. ISABELLA SWAN

Chap 2 : ISABELLA SWAN

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre dans l'aile Est du château des Volturis, occupé à lire comme à mon habitude, quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je me suis levé et partit ouvrir la porte, Félix un garde du corps de mon créateur se trouvait derrière le battant. Ce vampire avait un teint étrange, en effet, malgré l'habitude pâleur des vampires, il possédait une couleur de peau qui déviait vers l'olive. Il avait les cheveux coupés très court façon militaire. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi je paraissais minuscule à coté de lui, même si je l'avoue, je ne suis pas très très grande. Ainsi que sa taille il était très musclé et très épais cela le rendait impressionnant, je ne connaissais aucun vampire qui ne l'avait défié sans qu'il ne posséda de pouvoir surnaturel. Autre que son apparence physique, il était violent et stricte envers les règles instauré par les Volturis et était dévoué corps et âmes à mon créateur. Il me dévisagea avec ses prunelles rouge vifs quand il me dit :

« Bella, Aro vous demande dans son bureau pour un entretien. »

« très bien, merci Félix » lui dis-je

Il me regarda avec des yeux qui montraient que je devais le suivre immédiatement, je le suivis non sans avoir poussé un soupir résigné. Nous nous dirigions vers le centre du château pour rejoindre le bureau d'Aro. Je suivais Félix distraitement, je pensais à ce qu'Aro me voulait sans prêter attention à mes pas. En effet, j'étais très souvent convoqué dans le bureau de mon créateur à cause de mon « comportement », effectivement je me devais de donner une leçon aux vampires qui voulaient m'éliminer. Cela arrivait très souvent ces derniers temps. C'est alors que Félix s'arrêta net, je m'arrêtais à temps pour ne pas le bousculer. Félix frappa à la grande porte en or massif, on entendit un vague :

« Entré !! »

Félix poussa le battant et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, après avoir effectué une vague révérence, il referma la lourde porte et se plaça derrière elle.

« Ma Bella, que fais-tu ici ? » me questionna le vieux vampire.

Aro est un vampire qui a vécu des siècles sous terre donc il possédait une peau extrêmement pâle presque translucide, il avait des cheveux long noir. Le plus troublant chez lui était la couleur de ces yeux, en effet lui et ces 2 amis avaient les yeux rouges comme mes congénères mais étaient laiteuses. Quand il se déplaçait, on pouvait penser qu'il flottait.

- « Ba… Félix m'a appelé car vous désiriez me voir. » Repris-je

- « Ah oui désolé ma chère, je pensais à autre chose. »

- « Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé ? » le questionnais-je

- « Je voudrais que tu utilises ton pouvoir sur tout le clan pour cacher nos agissements. »

- « Le clan entier ? Mais pourquoi ? » Le regardais-je hébété

- « Oui dans sa totalité, si je te demande cela, c'est parce que nous devons aller voir un clan, qui a commit une erreur. Or dans ce clan, un de ces vampires possèdent un talent assez particulier, elle peut voir le futur et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'ils nous voient arriver ou qu'ils fuient. Tu comprends ? » Me dit-il d'un ton anormalement sérieux.

- « Très bien, je peut le faire mais je voudrais savoir ce que ce clan a fait. »

- « Bien entendu ma princesse, ce clan a tué deux vampires dont un Volturis. …Ce Volturis est Démétri. M'annonça t-il d'une voix triste après une longue pause.

Je grognai, ce clan avait tué l'un de mes frères. Très bien, ils n'en réchapperaient pas, s'il le fallait, je les tuerais moi-même. Voyant que je m'énervais, Aro continua :

- « Malheureusement, le chef de ce clan est un vielle ami, donc ma chère, seul les responsables seront punis. »

- « Comment ? » criais-je.

Je sentais que je perdais pied, je devais me calmer avant de tuer quelqu'un.

- « Bella, c'est un bon ami et ses enfants sont talentueux, donc je veux juste éliminer les coupables. Alors, veux-tu s'il te plaît nous protéger avec ton bouclier de cette voyante ? » Me demanda le vieux vampire.

- « Bien sûr » lui répondis-je

Je fermais les yeux me concentrant sur toutes les âmes à protéger, mon bouclier emprisonnant toutes les essences des vampires présent dans la demeure. Puis je remis un second bouclier sur mon propre esprit pour éviter toutes attaques. En effet, les vampires présents dans mon bouclier pouvaient m'atteindre et je s'avais que Jane essayait sans cesse de me toucher avec son pouvoir. Donc il était indispensable pour moi de posséder une seconde protection étanche à toutes attaques. Je désirais, tout de même, rester un des vampires les plus forts du clan Volturis. Enfin je souris et rouvris les yeux et dit :

- « C'est fait, Aro, tout le monde est sous ma protection, vous pouvez comploter tranquillement. » lui dis-je en souriant.

- « Merci Bella, ton don est très précieux, comme cela nous ferons une belle surprise à mon ami. Je te le dirais quand tu pourras enlever ta protection, je ne voudrais pas t'épuiser. »

- « Très bien, Aro » lui répondis-je

- « Tu peux disposer, nous partons dans trois jours pour Forks. »

Je partis en direction de ma chambre, en pensant aux vampires qui avaient tué Démétri. Ils allaient le payer et je ne me priverais pas, le ou les responsables paieront. J'entrais dans ma chambre, une odeur me frappa, quelqu'un était présent. Je grognai, en signe d'avertissement à mon visiteur. Je reconnus l'odeur et lança d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant :

- « Que fais tu ici Jane ? »

Le jeune vampire se leva de mon canapé pour me faire face. Elle était plus petite que moi, elle était figée dans ses 14 ans et moi dans mes 17ans. Elle avait un visage qui se disait angélique mais qui cachait sa véritable personnalité. Elle avait un visage mince, fin et androgyne avec des yeux larges avides de sang et des lèvres pleines. Des cheveux châtains coupés court encadrés son visage enfantin.

- « Oh notre chère princesse est de retour dans sa suite, alors ce n'est pas trop pesant d'être le bras droit d'Aro ? » dit-elle d'un avec un sourire mauvais.

Ses yeux montrés bien qu'elle était jalouse de ma condition, j'en profité donc pour la provoquer en espérant qu'elle utilise son pouvoir sur moi et qu'elle découvre que cela est inutile.

- « Bien sur que non Jane, je suis enchanté d'avoir pris ta place. » lui dis-je en souriant.

Je sentais ma victoire proche car elle commençait déjà à s'énervé. Elle me regarda d'un œil mauvais alors que moi je la regardais amusé. Elle reprit d'un ton agressif :

- « Tu verras, quand Aro en aura marre de toi, il te jettera et je récupérerai ma place et là je te tuerai. »

- « Fais attention, c'est moi qui pourrais te tuer, tu es un vampire de première catégorie pour moi. »

Jane enragée, déchaîna son pouvoir sur moi. Je sentis qu'elle y mettait toutes ses forces mais cela ne me faisait aucun effet. Elle commençait déjà à faiblir quand je décidais de prendre les choses en main, je sentis mon pouvoir se déchainait en moi, il ne demandait qu'une chose sortir. C'est ce que je fis, une main invisible saisit le coup du jeune vampire, cette force la souleva du sol et Jane se retrouva dehors. Je l'avais jeté sans ménagement dans le couloir. La porte se referma et je fermais les yeux pour canaliser mon pouvoir. J'entendis Jane se relevait et partir vers ses quartiers, d'un pas pressant. Je plaignais son frère qui devait la supporter tous les jours. Heureusement pour lui, le pouvoir de sa sœur ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Etant seul, je réfléchissais à cette altercation entre Jane et moi devenue quasi-quotidienne.

En effet, avant ma venue chez les Volturis, Jane était à ma place, elle avait le plus puissant des pouvoirs, en dehors des trois rois bien entendu. Quand Aro m'a transformé, Jane m'a provoqué pour soi disant me « tester » mais la vraie raison était qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ma venue.

Lors de ce combat, je l'ai battu facilement et petit à petit j'ai pris sa place au sein du clan. Depuis, elle ne cesse de comploter pour me détruire. Cette situation de me plaisait guère je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention et de me montrer supérieur. Si je faisais cela c'était pour faire plaisir à Aro qui m'aimait comme un père et qui voulait que je dirige les vampires à ses cotés.

Je soupirais, pris mon livre qui était sur la table basse et m'allongea sur mon lit. Jane avait raison, je ne devais pas me plaindre, ma chambre –si on peut appeler sa une chambre- était magnifique. Elle était d'une couleur blanche avec des dorures et un magnifique lustre en cristal.

Je possédais un grand lit, évidemment les vampires ne dorment pas mais Aro m'avait dit un jour, qu'il me servirait lors de mes ébats. Bon c'est vrai, je ne m'en servais pas dans ce but, mais il était utile pour me détendre. Il y aussi dans ma chambre, un grand canapé blanc, avec une table basse en verre, en face d'un écran.

Un des murs était composé d'une immense bibliothèque, où j'avais entassé au cours des années de nombreux livres écrits dans différentes langues.

Je possédais aussi ma salle de bain personnelle avec jacuzzi et cabine de douche, tout cela en marbre blanc.

Je repris ma lecture là où je mettais arrêter, j'adorais les romans où il y avait autant de sentiment humain. C'est cela qui me manquait de ma vie d'avant, car maintenant je n'étais qu'un rocher dur et froid.


	3. EDWARD CULLEN

Merci à tous pour les review, merci à Gaby pour avoir corriger mes erreurs.

Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

Chap 3 : EDWARD CULLEN

Je me dirigeais lentement vers le manoir, je venais de chasser en solitaire. Je n'étais pas très pressé de rentrer chez moi, je n'avais pas envie de retourné à ma routine devenue assez ennuyante.

J'ouvris la porte à une lenteur humaine, quand quelqu'un me sauta dessus, en effet, ma sœur Alice ne tenait jamais en place et était une personne particulièrement...trop ? Enjouée. Elle me regarda et me lança sur un ton de reproche :

- « Edward, pourquoi es-tu partit chasser ? J'avais des projets pour tout le monde aujourd'hui et tu as tout gâché ! Je vais devoir reporter cela à demain. »

Elle me regardait méchamment, je vis Jasper derrière sa compagne. Lui par contre m'observait en souriant, voyant que j'étais la cible de la mauvaise humeur d'Alice. Je décidais de la calmer.

- « Alice, désolé, je devais absolument chasser. Maintenant si tu voulais que je vienne, fallait me le dire, je me serais contenté d'un ou deux humains. » Lui répondais-je un sourire aux lèvres.

- « C'est bon tu as gagné... mais maintenant je te surveille ! » Me dit-elle en tapant sa tempe de ses doigts.

Elle me regarda et partis en prenant Jasper par la main. Je souris et me dirigeais vers le salon. A ma grande surprise, il n'y avait personne. Je me concentrais et entendis Rosalie et Emmett parler dans le garage, Esmée, ma mère adoptive était dans son bureau occupée à peindre tandis que Jasper et Alice s'étaient réfugié dans la chambre de cette dernière. Jess quant à lui était dans sa chambre, mais il descendit me rejoindre.

- « Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » lui demandais-je

- « Pas très bien, mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ? En réalité je me sens coupable d'avoir causé des problèmes à tout le monde… »

Je le coupai :

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice surveille les Volturis, aucune décision n'a été prise pour le moment donc on est tranquille, de plus, je comprends tes motivations. »

- « Merci pour ton soutien, je crois que je vais aller chasser ça me fera du bien. A plus tard. »

- « A plus. »

Jess partit et je me remémorais ce qu'il s'était passé...

Alors que Jess était en seconde au lycée de Forks, il avait rencontré une humaine nommée Cameron dont il s'était enticher. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait été trop en contact avec notre monde et à finalement été tué par un nomade buveur de sang humain. Jess n'a pas accepté la mort de celle qu'il aimait et a donc décidé de la venger. Lui et moi avons traqué à mort ce nomade.

Mais nous n'avions pas réfléchi aux conséquences car, deux mois plus tard, un envoyé des Volturis du nom de Démétry arriva dans le but de nous emmener afin que nous soyons jugés à Volterra pour avoir enfreint une loi. Mais cela à mal tourner et Jess l'a tué. Depuis, nous vivons dans la crainte de voir arriver les Volturis nous décimer, mais c'est sans compter le don d'Alice.

Je soupirais, je savais très bien que Jess se sentait très coupable de nous avoir impliqué dans son histoire. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser affronter les Volturis seul. Il était la seule personne qui comprenait véritablement ma solitude. En effet, même si les autres comprenait, ils étaient en couple et ne faisait pas toujours attention à leurs esprits qui dérapaient, il faut bien le dire, souvent.

Depuis peu, mon pouvoir s'était accru, et je pouvais maintenant utiliser mon don lorsque cela était nécessaire, et le taire le reste du temps. Cela m'avait alors été très agréable de ne plus avoir à entendre les pensées des autres, je n'avais plus l'impression d'être un voyeur.

De repenser à cela, ma fait prendre conscience que les Volturis étaient trop calme... Après tout, nous avions tué l'un des leurs est personne n'est venu. Je connaissais bien les Volturis par le biais de Carlisle mon créateur puisqu'en effet, il les avait fréquenté et connaissait leurs modes de fonctionnement. Je repensais alors que cela faisait quatre-vingts ans environ que je n'avais pas recroisé leur route. Le vampire que je redoutais le plus était sans doute Jane... Elle avait déjà utilisé son pouvoir sur moi et je ne voulais pas retenter l'expérience de si tôt.

Je me levais et montait à l'étage pour aller dans ma chambre. C'était mon refuge pour lire et écouter de la musique.

Au bout de deux heures de lecture, j'entendis une voiture quitter l'asphalte et prendre le sentier menant au manoir. Je sentis alors la présence de Carlisle. Comme tout le monde étaient dans les environs, il fallait que je leur parle de mes inquiétudes.

Je descendais à vitesse vampirique dans le salon, je devais avoir un visage anxieux car mon père s'inquiéta et dit:

- « Edward que se passe t-il ? »

- « Je pense qu'il y a un problème, il faut que nous en parlions tous ensemble. » Lui répondis-je

Mon père hocha la tète et les héla un par un. Tous arrivèrent très rapidement. Je me dirigeais alors vers la salle à manger, qui nous servait plutôt de salle de réunion.

Tous me suivirent, inquiet, et prirent place autour de la table. Ils me regardaient et attendaient que je prenne la parole. Je lançai :

- « Je voudrais que l'on parle de l'incident du mois dernier. »

De suite, Jess baissa les yeux, coupable. Esmée, assise à coté de lui, lui caressa le bras et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- « Jess mon chéri, ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous tous, nous te soutenons dans tes choix, alors ne culpabilise pas. »

- « Si je n'avais pas fait cela, vous ne vivreriez pas dans la crainte de voir débarquer les Volturis d'une minute à l'autre ! » repris Jess en colère.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Jessounet, tes grands frères seront la pour foutre une raclée aux Volturis ! Et puis au moins, ce sera une distraction ! » Répliqua Emmett d'un ton enjoué.

Trois grondements répondirent à ses propos. En effet, Rosalie, Alice et Esmée n'avaient pas particulièrement apprécié sa remarque.

- « Très bien, je me tais ! » repris t-il, levant les bras en signe de reddition en voyant le regard noir lancé par sa compagne.

- « Donc, ce que je disais avant qu'Emmett ne me coupe, c'est qu'après la mort de Démétry, aucun des Volturis n'a fait d'apparition. J'en déduis deux possibilités ; l'une, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas au courant et l'autre, c'est qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Pour ma part, je penche pour la seconde solution. »

- « Je pense comme toi. »Annonça Carlisle

- « Mais s'ils préparaient quelque chose, je l'aurais vu ! Je les surveille depuis le début, et aucun n'a prononcé le nom des Cullen ou n'a pris de décision à notre sujet. J'en suis certaine ! » Commença Alice

- « Bien sur, je ne dit pas cela. Je veux juste dire qu'ils ont peut-être trouvé un moyen de contrer ton don. Aro te connait et connait chacune de nos capacités. Peut-être qu'il prépare quelque chose à notre insu. » Continuais-je

- « Alors que faisons nous ? » Demanda Jasper

- « Je pense que nous devons attendre pour le moment... Alice continue de voir si notre futur change. » Avait dit Carlisle.

Alice hocha la tête et tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Je savais que tout le monde était tendu et espérait que les Volturis ne viendraient pas. Mais nous ne pouvions fuir, car à ce moment là, nous serions des fugitifs, et se serait la fin de la famille Cullen.


	4. CONFRONTATION

Désolé, pour l'attente, ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

Chap 4: CONFRONTATION

Avant de partir pour Forks, je me suis renseigner sur se clan pour estimer leurs forces. Pour cela, j'ai parlé à Kyle, mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis vampire.

C'est lui, qui m'a aidé à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie et à contrôler mes dons. Kyle est un vampire qui a vécu aux quatre coins de la planète et il m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur les mythes et légendes de notre race. Kyle a été transformé en vampire lors de sa vingtième année durant la guerre de sécession en 1863. Malgré son âge, il agit comme un humain de vingt ans. Kyle est physiquement un beau vampire, il est grand, musclé et à un sourire qui peut faire craquer n'importe qui. C'est pour cela, qu'il obtient tout ce qu'il veut. Mais ce que je préfère chez lui, c'est qu'il est gentil, doux et intelligent.

Je savais que si je lui demandais des informations, il me les donnerait sans problèmes. Il m'a apprit que les Cullen se considéraient comme une famille. Elle est composée, à sa connaissance, de sept vampires. Ce sont des vampires « végétariens » et trois d'entre eux possèdent un don. Le benjamin de la famille est télépathe, une des filles peut lire l'avenir et son compagnon décèle les humeurs et peut les influencer.

Dans ces trois dons, je n'en voyais aucun qui pouvait être une menace mais je redoutais un peu celui qui pouvait influencer nos humeurs. Après tous, il pourrait nous manipuler. Il fallait que je sois sur mes gardes.

Nous étions en route vers Forks, je fus étonné des vampires présents pour cette expédition. En effet, Aro, Caius et Marcus étaient présents ainsi que deux gardes du corps chaqu'un. Il y avait aussi Jane et Alec et on m'avait assigné deux gardes du corps. Je n'étais pas très heureuse qu'Aro m'ait mise sous protection, comme si j'étais faible mais il m'avait assuré que ma sécurité était importante. Mais bien sur !

Nous étions à cinq minutes de Forks, quand Aro se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- « Bella, maintenant, tu peux retirer ton bouclier de chaqu'un d'entre nous, je voudrais qu'ils nous voient arriver mais qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper. »

- « Très bien » lui répondis-je.

Je me concentrai et enlever le bouclier sur tous les vampires présent à l'intérieur. Cela fait, je gardai toujours une protection sur mon propre esprit en cas d'attaque.

Cela fait, je me sentis beaucoup mieux. En effet, un bouclier très étendue me fatiguait plus que la normale mais cela était très supportable.

Nous débouchâmes sur une prairie. Ils étaient là, ils nous attendaient. Je comptais huit vampire ce qui m'étonna. Le chef de ce clan, me regarda les yeux écarquillés je pensais savoir pourquoi. Dans notre clan nous possédons tous une sorte de cape. Mais les couleurs sont différentes selon notre rang. Donc il devait s'attendre à trois et non quatre cape rouge. Je me réjouissais de les avoir déstabilisés.

Le chef, était un vampire blond, pâle et les yeux d'orées. Il était très beau. Il tenait la main à une femme à coté de lui.

Cette femme possédait un joli visage en forme de cœur, mince mais arrondie. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux couleur caramel. Elle ne devait pas être une grande menace.

Le vampire suivant, était grand brun et très musclé. Il me faisait beaucoup pensé à Félix.

Ensuite, il y avait une grande blonde. Elle tenait la main au grand brun, ils devaient être ensemble ces deux là. Elle était très jolie, elle me faisait penser à Heidi, l'appât à humain, mais elle était encore plus belle que cette dernière.

A côté d'elle, se tenait un vampire semblable à un elfe, mince à l'extrême. A son côté se trouvait un vampire blond, il se tenait très prés d'elle, protecteur. Ce vampire avait un côté effrayant, il possédait nombre de stigmate sur la peau provoqué par nos semblables.

Ensuite se tenait un petit blond, style surfeur. En le voyant, j'avais envie de le protéger comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur pour son mignon… petit frère. Je voyais bien qu'il avait peur et se rapprochait ostensiblement de son voisin.

Son voisin était un vampire comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux cuivrés en bataille. Il devait être fort et rapide. Le seul bémol c'est qu'il avait les yeux d'un noir d'encre ce qui le rendait menaçant. Tout son visage était parfait tel un ange avec les yeux noir d'un démon. Il avait de hautes pommettes, un menton fort, un nez droit, aquilin et des lèvres pleines. Il était parfait.

Je devais rester concentré et je m'intéressé à la conversation entre les deux chefs.

- « Aro cela fait longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vu comment se passe ton éternité ? » commença le chef du clan ennemi.

- « Très bien, merci de t'en soucier, Carlisle. Tu te doutes que cette visite n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie ? »

- « Oui je le sais, donc que veux-tu ? »

- « Je veux, bien entendu, la mort de celui ou celle qui à tué Démétry. »

Le petit blond, le benjamin, baissa les yeux mal à l'aise, j'avais deviné que c'était lui le responsable

Je m'approchai d'Aro et lui murmura, d'une manière que seul lui puisses l'entendre.

- « Aro, je penses avoir trouvé le meurtrier. C'est le petit blond qui est responsable de la mort de Démétry. »

Un grondement répondit à mes paroles. Le voisin du petit blond, était donc le télépathe, intéressant.

- « Edward, mon cher, présente nous donc à ton nouveau petit frère. » demanda Aro au vampire aux cheveux cuivrés.

- « C'est Jess, il est avec nous depuis quarante ans. » Il avait prononcé ses mots d'un ton peu avenant.

- « D'après mes sources, ce serait lui le responsable de la mort de Démétry. » Continua Aro sur le ton de la conversation.

Edward resta sans voix, ne sachant s'il fallait dire la vérité ou non. C'est à ce moment que Jane décida d'intervenir. Elle dit :

- « Seigneur Aro, éliminez les tous, ce sont tous des rebelles, ils enfreignent nos lois. »

Je me tournai vers elle, lui lançait un regard noir et grondai. Jane s'était recroquevillai sur elle-même et ne quittait plus son frère. Après m'être assuré qu'elle ne parlerait plus, je me retournai pour faire face aux Cullen. Aro n'avait pas prêté attention aux paroles de Jane, il ne cessait de fixer le dit Edward.

Marcus prit alors la parole :

- « Si le vampire nommé Jess à tué Démétry, qu'il soit démembrer sur le champ. »

Je le regardais avec effroi, je savais dès le début la sentence, mais je ne pouvais concevoir qu'elle s'appliqua à un vampire qui ressemblait plus à un humain qu'à un monstre. Cela dit, il avait tué un Volturis mais n'avait-il pas ses raisons ? Ma colère contre lui s'était envolé, je voulais que l'on reparte sur le champ, mais je ne pouvais discuter les ordres des trois rois.

Toute la famille Cullen était figée par l'horreur par l'annonce de Marcus. Je vis le vampire qui ressemblait à un elfe regardait le dit Edward d'un air triste.

Alors, le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés s'avança et annonça :

- « Je vous propose un marché. »

Aro esquissa un sourire, il savait ce qui allait se produire. Il dit :

- « Que proposes-tu Edward ? »

- « Vous abandonnez les charges contre Jess et je mets mon talent à votre service en rejoignant vos rangs. »

Caius décida de prendre la parole et dit :

- « Tu ne crois pas que nous allons faire cela, ce vampire est un meurtrier. Il a tué un Volturis. Tu pense vraiment que tes capacités sont si exceptionnelles. Tu es vraiment arrogant Edward. »

- « Caius écoute avec les dons d'Edward avec nous, les Volturis seront encore plus fort. Imagine le duo invincible qui se dessine, si Edward fait équipe avec Bella, le clan des Volturis ne connaîtra plus aucune défaite. » Aro avait dit cela en fixant Edward, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Tous me regardèrent, gêné je baissais les yeux. Quand je me mis à regarder Edward, il avait un petit sourire arrogant. J'échappai une seul phrase de mon bouclier pour que lui seule l'entendissent.  
_- Enlève-moi ce petit sourire arrogant, car je peux te réduire en charpie quand je le veux._

Il me regarda tout sourire envolé, je sentais que j'allais m'amuser avec lui.

Aro reprit la parole :

- « Très bien, la discussion est close, les charges sont abandonnés contre le vampire nommé Jess, si et seulement si, Edward rejoint nos rangs. Cela va de soi, les Cullen peuvent lui rendre visite quand elle le désire, notre château est grand ouvert. »

Carlisle, leur chef, hocha la tête. Il avait le visage triste.

Alors, Marcus ordonna :

- « Nous partons, sur le champs. »

Je remettais ma capuche et me dirigeais vers la prochaine clairière, pour une réunion.

Dans la clairière, nous attendions l'arrivée d'Aro et d'Edward. Ce dernier devait dire au revoir à sa famille. Je sentais Jane s'énervait et j'entendis une conversation entre elle et son frère.

- « Je ne comprend pas Aro. Après Bella, il s'intéresse à ce « faux » vampire. Tu vas voir Alec, cet Edward ne fera pas long feu. Grâce à mon pouvoir, je vais lui faire regretter de nous suivre. Mais un problème demeure, comment éliminer Bella ? »

Je grondai et l'envoyer au sol avec mon pouvoir. Elle gémit et dit :

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu t'attaques à moi ? »

Je lui répondis une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix :

- « A ton avis ? N'oublies pas une chose Jane je suis plus forte que toi et tu ne pourras pas m'éliminer, même si tu utilises tous les moyens inimaginables. Maintenant, si tu veux t'en prendre à Cullen c'est ton choix, mais à tout moment, je peux le protéger avec mon pouvoir. N'oublies pas que tu ne commandes pas. Tu as compris ?

- « Oui, j'ai compris. » Elle avait dit cela d'une voix mal assuré.

- « Très bien, on est sur la même longueur d'onde alors. » Je relâchai mon pouvoir et j'eu un petit sourire satisfait.

Alors, je rendis compte de mon public. La garde me regardait avec peur. Aro, Caius et Marcus me regardaient avec satisfaction. Je vis alors qu'Edward me fixait mi amusé mi choqué.

Aro prit la parole :

- « Bon, nous devons y aller. Nous prendrons l'avion, il n'est pas question que nous courions jusqu'à Volterra. Je propose que les vampires instables partent en jet privé et les autres en avion. Il serait fâcheux qu'un incident se passe et que l'on découvre notre petit secret. »

- « Bien sur, cela va de soi Aro. » Avais dit Caius.

- « Donc Bella, peut tu prendre l'avion ? » Repris Aro

- « Aucun problème Aro, il faut juste que je chasse avant et je peux prendre l'avion. »

- « Très bien, Edward ? » Aro c'était retourné pour faire face au jeune vampire.

- « Oui, je peux prendre l'avion » Il avait dit cela en me fixant l'air arrogant.

Je commençai à m'énerver, son attitude était vraiment… vraiment impossible.

Puis Aro se tourna vers Félix et dit :

- « Nous prendrons tous le jet, je n'ais aucune envie de me retenir pendant tous le vol. Je voudrais donc, que tu prennes l'avion avec eux deux. Je ne voudrais pas que Bella reste seul. »

Je m'avançai et fis face à Aro

- « Merci, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller seule, je n'ais pas besoin d'une nourrice qui épie mes moindres faits et gestes. »

- « Ecoute, s'il te plaît, Félix va juste veiller à ta sécurité, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu comprends, ma princesse ?

- « Oui, mais… » Commençais-je

- « Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est un ordre. Je te confie à Edward et à Félix. Ils sont tous deux très fort et suffiront à te protéger. » M'interrompit- t'il.

Je me renfrognais, je devais passer mon temps libre avec deux idiots. L'un était monsieur muscle et l'autre monsieur arrogance. Cela promet.

* * *

Je voudrais avoirvos impressions, je ne suis pas sur de ce chapitre. SI vous avez des idées, dites les car moi je patauge un peu. Pour le prochain chapitre, je voudrais faire le même mais du point de vue d'Edward qu'en pensez-vous?

A bientôt!!!


	5. ARRIVEE

Chap 5 : Arrivée

Nous étions tous les trois dans l'avion. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder furtivement Bella. Elle était magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu un si beau vampire. Ce qui m'avait frappé quand elle est arrivée dans la prairie avec son clan c'était son rang, sa beauté et ses magnifiques yeux. En effet, tout les Volturis possédaient des pupilles bordeaux, iris d'assassin, mais pas elle, elle avait les prunelles d'une magnifique couleur miel, identiques aux nôtres. Je repensais à notre rencontre. Ma famille et moi étions dans l'appréhension de voir débarquer les Volturis, personne ne voulait que Jess se fasse exécuter. Nous étions tous dans la maison quand je les entendis approcher, Alice elle, venait d'avoir une vision de leur arrivée. Nous avons donc dans l'urgence décidé de nous diriger vers une clairière pour les affronter. Nous nous sommes positionnés en ligne, tous les couples se tenaient la main, avec la peur de perdre sa moitié. Je sentais Jess à mes côtés, effrayé, il ne cessait de penser qu'il était le responsable et s'en voulait terriblement de nous impliquer dans son histoire.

Je les vis arriver tel des ombres. Les premiers étaient bien entendu les trois rois mais je fus étonné de voir quatre et non trois capes rouge. Ils relevèrent leur capuche et je détaillais celle que je ne connaissais pas, elle était tout simplement sublime. Je fus particulièrement surpris de ne pouvoir accéder à ses pensées, c'était la première fois que je ne parvenais pas à percer les défenses d'un esprit. La conversation débuta, et je ne fis pas vraiment attention à ce qui m'entourait.

C'est alors qu'Aro s'adressa à moi de façon à ce que je sois le seul à pouvoir entendre son message :

_- Edward, je suppose, vu ton don, que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu tiens à ta famille et que tu ne veux pas que ton cher petit frère soit tué alors prend une bonne décision mon ami. En effet, tu peux mettre ton pouvoir à notre service. Si tu fais cela, Jess ne mourra pas. Un pouvoir comme le tient sera bien utile chez les Volturis._

Après ces pensées, je ne pu retenir un sourire. Il me fallait quitter ma famille pour sauver Jess. Je savais que j'avais de moins en moins ma place auprès des Cullen. Le fait qu'ils soient tous en couple notamment me pesait énormément. Je devais prendre une décision. Et vite.

C'est alors que Marcus prononça les mots que je redoutais :

- « Si le vampire nommé Jess a tué Démétry, qu'il soit démembré sur le champs. »

J'ai sentis ma famille se figer. Tout le monde cherchait une solution, un moyen pour Jess d'échapper au sort funeste que Marcus venait d'annoncer. Je pris donc la décision de les rejoindre. C'était après tout la seule et unique solution pour éviter des blessés inutiles et la mort de celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère. Alice eu une vision et me regarda en pensant à mon intention :

- Edward, je sais que tu prends la bonne décision, pour sauver Jess. Mais tu nous manqueras beaucoup.

Je m'avançai et dit :

- « Je vous propose un marché. »

Aro pensa alors :

_- Tu prends la bonne décision mon cher, ton frère sera sauvé et ta fmaille préservée. Je vais m'en assurer personnellement._

- « Que proposes-tu ?» Répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

- « Vous abandonnez les charges contre Jess et je mets mon talent à votre service en rejoignant vos rangs. »

Caius n'était pas d'accord, mais je n'écoutais pas ses arguments. Des images intéressantes venaient à l'esprit d'Aro. En effet, je me trouvais dans un lieu inconnu avec une cape grise sur les épaules. A mes côtés, se tenait Bella avec sa cape rouge. Nous nous battions et nous gagnions. Ces images me firent sourire. Je regardais donc ce vampire qui m'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle avait baissé les yeux, gênée par les paroles de son créateur. Quand elle releva la tête, j'entendis une seule pensée de sa part :

-_ Enlève-moi ce petit sourire arrogant, car je peux te réduire en charpie quand je le veux._

Ces paroles urent l'effet escompté et m'enlevèrent derechef mon "sourire arrogant". Elle se prenait pour qui ? Se croyait-elle plus forte que moi ? Elle allait voir de quoi j'étais capable. Finalement, j'allais sans doute bien m'amuser en sa compagnie.

Puis Marcus lança un ordre et tout le monde partit. Je savais que je devais faire mes adieux à ma famille.

Jess me regarda et me dit :

- « Je suis désolé Edward, vraiment. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas petit frère. Nous sommes une famille après tout. »

Carlisle s'avança vers moi, me fit une accolade et me dit :

- « Nous viendrons te voir, tu vas beaucoup nous manquer. »

J'embrassai alors toute ma famille sans grand entrain. Même si changer d'air me ferait du bien, ils me manqueraient beaucoup. Aro m'attendait, il était satisfait que je me joigne à eux. Je regardais une dernière fois les Cullen et je partis, suivant Aro. Nous débouchâmes dans une clairière ou un étrange spectacle se déroulait. En effet, Jane était à terre et Bella lui parlait d'une façon hautaine. Je détestais cela ! Elle déblatérait son discours sur le fait que Jane ne pourrais jamais la détruire. Je souris tout de même quand elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait me protéger de son don.

Je ne savais que penser de Bella. Elle pouvait se montrer gentille et pourtant parfois tellement hautaine. En ce moment, elle était pendue à son téléphone parlant de son « voyage ». Je savais qu'elle n'était pas du tout heureuse de se retrouver en compagnie de Félix et moi.

J'essayais de fermer mon esprit, les pensées de Félix concernaient Bella et elles n'étaient pas très catholiques. Je sentis alors mon portable vibrer. J'avais oublié qu'il était sur moi. Etonné, je le pris :

- « Allo ? »

- « Mon petit Eddy, comment se passe ton vol ? J'espère que tu as pris ton pyjama !! Surtout, ne te perds pas et écoute les gentille personne qui sont avec toi et… »

Je l'interrompis :

- « Emmett ? »

- « Oui ? » me demanda t-il amusé

- « La ferme » J'avais eu un ton assez sec

- « Oh !!! Le petit Eddy n'est pas poli, je vais le dire à maman !!! »

Il y a des jours ou, vraiment, Emmett m'exaspérait, c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

- « Ok, j'ai compris. A part te foutre de moi, que veux-tu en particulier ? »

Il reprit un ton sérieux et dit :

- « C'est pour te dire que Jasper et moi on a fait un pari. »

- « Super étonnant. Sur quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

- « Toi ! »

Alors qu'il recommençait à rire je lui demandais de m'en dire plus :

- « J'ai parié qu'à Volterra, tu te trouveras une minette et que tu pourras enfin connaître les joies de la nature.

Il était littéralement mort de rire, s'il était encore humain, il suffoquerait.

- « Emmett, veux tu me faire le plaisir d'éviter de faire des paris sur moi ? » repris-je d'un ton glacial.

Après avoir reprit sa respiration il dit :

- « Non, c'est drôle. Donc, quand nous viendrons te voir à Volterra, j'espère bien voir une fille à ton bras ! Bon je te laisse, y'a Rosalie qui m'attend, tu vois ce que je veux dire. On s'appelle. »

- « Embrasse la famille. Bye »

Je raccrochai et m'adossai à mon siège. Emmett sera toujours Emmett, il ne grandira jamais. Je sentis quelqu'un me fixer. Je regardais dans la direction et vit Bella en train de me regarder. Elle réprimait un sourire, je le savais cas ses yeux riaient. Elle détourna le regard et se mit à contempler le paysage derrière le hublot. Félix se tourna vers moi et dit :

- « Bienvenue à Volterra !! »

Ils étaient tous deux heureux de rentrer chez eux. Félix, lui, voulait rentrer pour commencer une mission dont je ne devinais pas le but ; Bella, elle, affichait un petit sourire. Pour ma part, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entrer dans le manoir des Volturis. Volterra ne me plaisais guère, c'était une ville moyenâgeuse où perçait l'ennui. Je sentais que j'allais m'ennuyer ferme, mais bon, c'était le prix à payer pour sauver mes proches et je le faisais avec plaisir. Je n'aurais pas voulu voir ma famille triste alors que la mort de l'un d'entre nous pouvait être évitée.

Nous atterrissions et je déprimais de plus en plus. Je songeais déjà à un plan pour m'échapper de ce piège tendu par Aro. Car c'était bien lui qui avait commandité ma venue à Volterra. Nous descendions de l'avion et nous nous dirigions vers le hall de l'aéroport, quand je vis notre comité d'accueil. Ils étaient quatre et d'une forte musculature. Bella les vis et soupira, elle murmura :

- « Aro me prend pour qui ? »

Félix s'avança et lui dit :

- « Princesse, ne le prenez pas mal, seigneur Aro assure votre sécurité et il ne veut surement pas que notre invité s'échappe. »

Je décidais donc d'intervenir :

- « Pourquoi partirais-je ? Je n'ais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Je dois venir avec vous, dans votre si charmante demeure, ou bien laisser mourir mon petit frère. »

Je m'avançais vers les quatre hommes et dit :

- « On y va, je suppose que votre seigneur meurt d'envie de me voir. »

Les quatre vampires m'entourèrent et nous partîmes. Au parking, on m'emmena dans une berline noire tandis que Bella prenait place au volant s'une superbe voiture de sport bleu. Félix s'assit sur le siège passager de la voiture de Bella et me fit un clin d'œil. Je décidai donc d'écouter ses pensées, il disait :

_- Tu crois pouvoir avoir Bella, mais tient toi bien, il y a beaucoup de vampire qui la veulent. Tu es nouveau, tu ne sais pas qu'on ne s'approche pas de Bella comme ça._

Après cette attaque télépathique, je fermais mon esprit et fronçai les sourcils, agacé.

Ce Félix voulait marquer son territoire et cela ne m'intéressait pas du tout de faire une compétition pour une simple fille.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'encourage à continuer. Ne vous inquiéter pas deux autres chapitres devraient arriver très rapidement.

A bientôt


	6. LA OU TOUT COMMENCE

Merci à tous pour vos nombreux reviews. J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire.

J'attends vos prochains reviews avec impatience.

Bisous et bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chap 6 : LA OU TOUT COMMENCE

Nous étions enfin arrivés devant le manoir. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer, ne sachant pas quand je ressortirais. Durand le trajet, Félix m'avait littéralement saoulé. Il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions, je n'avais eu qu'une envie, le balancer hors de la voiture. Mais ça n'aurait pas été très classe... Je me garai vivement, pour sortir aussi rapidement que possible et échapper à l'interrogatoire du vampire un peu trop bavard. Je vis Edward Cullen descendre de la berline noire, guère enchanté de se trouver ici. L'escorte l'entoura rapidement et je passais devant eux afin d'ouvrir le chemin.

Heidi me vis et me sauta dessus :

- « Coucou Bella, alors c'était bien ? C'est vrai que tu ramène un beau mec ? Il est où ? Alors il est où ?

Je la regardais, fis un écart et me tournai à demi vers Edward. Je dis alors d'une voix monotone :

- « Heidi, je te présente Edward Cullen et Edward voici Heidi. » Je me tournai vers Heidi « Satisfaite ? Je dois y aller,

Aro doit nous attendre. »

J'appuyai bien sur le nous pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait nous laisser partir.

- « Pas de soucis, on se revoit plus tard. »

- « C'est ça. »

Je la contournai et continuai de me diriger vers le bureau du vieux vampire. Arrivée devant la porte, les quatre molosses partirent et seul Félix restait là à m'observer. Je sentais son regard vrillé sur mon dos. D'un sens, je plaignais Edward d'avoir à

Écouter ses pensées qui ne devaient, à mon avis, pas être super intéressantes... Je frappai à la porte :

- « Mais, entre Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de frapper pour entrer tu le sais très bien. »

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau pour nous retrouver face à Aro, assis sur son siège et nous regardant.

- « Edward, bienvenue à Volterra, j'espère que tu te plaira ici. »

- « Merci Aro. »

- « Bella, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de notre nouvel ami, il sera sous ta responsabilité. »

- « Bien. » dis-je simplement.

Je tentais de garder un ton calme et posé mais, à l'intérieur, je bouillonnais de rage. Comment Aro pouvais me faire ça ?

Pourquoi me mettre un vampire, télépathe à deux sous qui plus est, dans les pattes ?

Il continua :

- « Parfait ! Edward logera donc dans la chambre à coté de la tienne, tu pourras ainsi avoir un œil sur lui. »

De mieux en mieux ! Maintenant je dois jouer les nounous ! Ca c'est génial... Vous ne voulez pas m'achever non plus tant qu'on y est ? Non parce que ca ira plus vite comme ca...

J'hochai cependant simplement la tête. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, me débarrasser de mon boulet et aller me défouler.

Cela dit, Aro nous laissa partir. Félix resta dans le bureau sous ordre de mon créateur. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers nos chambres, j'expliquais :

- « Tu logeras dans l'aile Est, si tu veux t'entrainer c'est dans une salle au centre. Pour chasser, tu passes dans la cour intérieure, tu sautes le mur et derrière tu trouveras la forêt. Pour aller en ville, tu m'en parles, hors de question que je te laisse t'enfuir. Je veux être au courant de tes moindres déplacements à l'extérieur, s'entend. Pas de question ? »

J'attendais ne voyant aucune réaction je continuai :

- « Très bien, ta chambre est ici, la mienne est là. A plus tard. »

Je m'éclipsai rapidement laissant Edward seul, les bras ballants, dans le couloir.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le centre de notre « maison » pour atteindre la salle d'entrainement. Je savais que quelqu'un m'y attendais. Effectivement, quand j'entrais, je vis Kyle en son centre

Je me rapprochais de lui :

- « Tu m'attendais depuis longtemps ? »

- « Non, je viens de croiser Heidi qui m'a dit que tu venais de rentrer. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais te défouler un peu, avec ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone. » Me dit-il avec un sourire.

- « Impressionnant, tu me connais bien. On utilise quoi aujourd'hui ? » Lui demandais-je

- « L'épée, mais surtout évite la triche cette fois. Je ne veux pas voir ton arme voler, c'est bien compris ? »

- « Très bien. » Lui dis-je en bougonnant. « Mais tu ne veux pas que j'utilises mes pouvoirs uniquement par peur de perdre... »

- « Oh que non, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Ce n'est pas la peine de me provoquer. »

Puis il se mit à rire, en voyant ma tète qui devait être déçu.

- « Commençons que je te foute une raclée. »

Après avoir dis cela, je me dirigeais vers l'armoire où étaient entreposées les armes. Je déposais ma cape et fut heureuse d'avoir mis des vêtements avec lesquels je pouvais aisément me mouvoir.

Je pris une magnifique épée avec la garde en or fin et des rubis incrustés dessus. La lame était bien aiguisée et dessus était gravé une phrase en latin.

Kyle, quant à lui avait pris une épée toute simple datant surement de l'époque des chevaliers.

Nos armes en main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre de la salle. Nous étions à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Nous nous sommes mis en garde.

Après un petit sourire, Kyle attaqua. Je parai ses attaques avec brio et essayais de le toucher mais il fut plus rapide et il se défendit. Nous tournions en rond cherchant une ouverture dans la défense de l'autre. Je cherchais une stratégie pour l'avoir et lui devait faire de même.

Après de nombreuses attaques, je vis la solution. Je fonçai vers lui et, d'un rapide mouvement, je me baissais et fauchais ses jambes. Il tenta de se relever mais je fus plus rapide que lui et appuya mon épée sur sa gorge. Pour éviter qu'il ne renverse la tendance, j'envoyais d'un coup de pied son épée au loin.

Je rapprochais mon visage du sien et lui dit :

- « Tu as perdu. Tu vois, même si je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs, tu perds contre moi. »

Je riais et il n'était pas très heureux d'avoir perdu un match équitable contre moi.

- « Allé, fais pas la tête, tu sais très bien que la prochaine fois ce sera surement toi qui gagnera ! »

- « Je ne pensais pas au fait que j'ai perdu. Je pensais seulement aux progrès que tu as faits. »

Je souriais. C'est vrai qu'au début, je n'étais pas très forte et un peu maladroite. Etant humaine, je ne faisais pas deux pas sans tomber. Mais après ma transformation, petit à petit, ma maladresse à laisser place à de la grâce, propre aux vampires. Autre que mes problèmes d'équilibre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à maitriser mes pouvoirs, trop puissant pour un nouveau-né. Mais grâce à Kyle, je pouvais les contrôler et les utiliser quand je le souhaitais.

Je lui dis :

- « C'est que j'ai eu un bon professeur. »

Je lui tendis la main, qu'il prit, et je le relevais. Nous étions proche l'un de l'autre et il se rapprocha lentement vers moi. Gênée par cette soudaine proximité, je fis volte-face et me dirigeais énergiquement vers l'armoire pour ranger mon épée, le laissant planté là. Du coin de l'œil je vis qu'il n'avait pas bouger. Je me sentis soudain mal, de l'avoir brutalement rejeté.

Mais depuis quelques temps, je soupçonnais Kyle de vouloir se rapprocher de moi. En y réfléchissant bien, beaucoup de vampire de ma connaissance essayaient de me draguer. Je sentais qu'Aro n'était pas étranger à ce qui se passait.

Je repris alors ma cape et dit à Kyle :

- « Je vais prendre une douche, on se voit plus tard. »

Il avait entre temps reprit contenance et me dit :

- « Ok à plus tard alors. »

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, essayant de trouver un moyen de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'allumais les lumières (pour la forme) et abandonnais mes vêtements au fur à mesure que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Sous la douche, le puissant jet me calma et je fis le vide. Ensuite, avec regret, je quittais ma douche.

Je pris une serviette, que j'enroulais autour de moi et me dirigeais vers mon dressing. En passant devant ma table basse, je vis une petite note. Je pris le morceau de papier er le lut, c'était écrit :

Bella,

Ce soir, Aro a prévu une soirée. Tu as intérêt à venir, ne fais pas comme la dernière fois. NE T'ENFUIS PAS ou je t'y emmènerais de force.

Bisous Heidi

P.S : Habilles toi bien, ne viens pas en jean/débardeur. Je t'ai mis trois robes sur ton lit, choisis-en une.

Je me retournais et jaugeais les tenues. La première des trois robes était d'un rouge vif et beaucoup trop décolletée pour moi, je l'éliminais d'office. La seconde était noir, mais elle descendait jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle non plus, je ne la porterai pas.

Je priais pour que la dernière soit à peu près potable. Elle était d'un bleu océan, ma couleur préféré. Elle avait une forme qui me plaisait beaucoup. En effet, elle possédait de fine bretelle et le haut de la robe me collait à la peau comme un corset. Puis au niveau des hanches, elle partait dans tous les sens, si bien que quand je marchais, elle volait autour de mes jambes. Elle s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux.

Heidi avait trouvé une robe qui me convenait parfaitement. Je choisi donc de belles chaussures argentées avec de hauts talons. Je me maquillais légèrement et laissais mes cheveux onduler librement dans mon dos.

Cette fois, j'avais fait un effort, personne ne pourrait dire le contraire.


	7. UNE SOIREE MOUVEMENTEE

Chap 7 : UNE SOIREE MOUVEMENTEE

Je finissais de me préparer quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. J'ouvrais la porte distraite par un pan de ma robe qui ne s'était pas bien mis.

J'entendis un vague « Aro… m'a demandé de venir te chercher ». Je levais alors la tête et souris à mon visiteur.

- « C'est bon, je suis prête. Allons-y »

Kyle me tendis son bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de réception.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille, et me chuchota.

- « Tu es vraiment sublime ce soir. »

Je répondis alors du tac au tac.

- « Pourquoi, je suis moche d'habitude ? »

Il me regarda, interdit. Je ris :

- « Je rigole, je te taquines »

Il me sourit. Nous marchions en silence, et je vis que mon cavalier avait l'air préoccupé. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question que nous entrions dans la salle.

*************

Bella m'avait laissé devant ma chambre et était parti en toute hâte. J'entrais donc et vis que la était richement décorée. Je ne m'attardais pas sur le mobilier, sitôt attiré par la vision une bibliothèque. Celle-ci contenait beaucoup de livres que j'aimais et d'autre que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'emparais d'un de ces livres et m'assit sur le canapé en cuir, pour débuter ma lecture. Je lisais depuis bientôt une heure quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je déposais mon livre sur la table basse et alla ouvrir. Derrière le battant se trouvait la vampire que Bella m'avait présenté plus tôt dans la journée.

- « Oui ? » lui demandais-je, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

- « Aro organise une réception dans une heure, habille toi et… On se voit plus tard »

- « Très bien » lui répondis-je en lui fermant la porte au nez. Je détestais ce genre de fille à sauter sur n'importe quel mec.

J'ouvrais mon dressing et je découvrais qu'il était bien fourni. On aurait presque dit qu'Alice était venue.

Je pris un jean noir, une chemise blanche et je me diriga dans la salle de bain.

Je m'habillais après avoir pris une douche . Je venais à peine d'enfiler ma chemise que quelqu'un frappa. Je me dirigeais encore une fois vers le porte. C'était encore elle.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demandais-je.

Elle me détailla et je remarquais que ma chemise était ouverte. Je la fermais d'un geste vif et attendit qu'elle me réponde.

- « Aro demande si tout te conviens. »

- « C'est parfait » voyant qu'elle ne disait mot je repris « Autre chose ? »

- « Oui, il t'attend dans la salle. »

- « Très bien, j'arrive. »

Je me redirigeais vers la salle de bain et me mis du gel dans les cheveux. Cela fait, je pris une veste noir et suivi Heidi jusqu'à la salle de réception. Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle, je me débarrassais vivement d'elle et allais m'appuyer contre le mur. J'apercu Aro de loin, il me regardait et souriait. Je savais que je devais le saluer mais l'envie m'en manquait. Deux vampires passèrent près de moi, un verre à la main. A leur passage, la brulure dans ma gorge se réveilla. Leurs verres contenaient du sang humain. Je détournais la vivement tête, écœuré par leur façon de se nourrir.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella entra. Elle était vraiment sublime dans sa robe bleue. A son bras, il y avait un vampire, Kyle apparement, il était très heureux d'être en compagnie de la jeune vampire. Décidément tous les mâles de voterra désiraient être en sa compagnie ! Encore un peu et on se croirait dans les feux de l'amour dans ce château. Kyle et sa cavalière se dirigerent vers Aro, sur son passage beaucoup de personne fixait Bella. C'était affligeant, on aurait dit des adolescents en pleine puberté, même sans avoir à écouter leurs pensés, c'était flagrant !

Je ne désirais qu'une chose ; m'éclipser discrètement de cette pièce et d'aller faire un tour. Cela m'était malheureusement impossible, Aro jetant régulièrement des regards dans ma direction.

Celui-ci se dirigea alors vers l'estrade et j'en profitais pour commencer à prendre la tangente quand il annonca :

- « Mesdames et Messieurs, je profite de cette soirée pour vous présenter le nouveau membre du clan Volturis. Voici Edward Cullen. »

Il me fit signe de le rejoindre et j'obtempérais. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il me mit une main sur l'épaule et reprit :

- « Ce talentueux jeune homme a décidé de rejoindre mon clan pour sauver un membre de sa famille voué à une mort certaine. »

Tout le monde applaudissait, tout cela me rendait malade.

Puis tous reprirent leurs conversations interrompues par Aro. Je partais donc de cette salle et essayais de retrouver le chemin vers la cour intérieur. Après m'être trompé deux fois, j'accédais àu jardin qui avait d'ailleurs plutôt des airs de parc.

La cour était composée au centre, d'une fontaine ainsi que de nombreux bancs disposés ça et là et quelques arbres. C'était un bel endroit et je savai alors que j'allai souvent y aller. Je sortis un livre de la poche arrière de mon jean et m'assis sur un des bancs. Je lisais, quand j'entendis des pas se rapprocher et levais la tête. C'était Bella, elle me dit :

- « Alors comment tu vas ? »

- « A ton avis ? Je suis là, car je n'est pas le choix et en plus je dois supporter des gens que je n'aime pas »

Elle reprit, iritée cette fois :

- « Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ! »

- « Eh bien sur comme si j'avais le choix. Tu sais je ferais tout mon possible pour sauver les gens que j'aime. Mais ici sa vous dépasse ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est le pouvoir. »

Je me levais, et commencais à partir. Elle me fusilla du regard :

- « Ne parles pas de chose que tu ne connais pas. »

- « Mais bien sur. Je te laisse, ton chevalier servant arrive, ce serait dommage de lui gâché sa soirée. »

Je m'éloignais déjà. On ne pouvait pas être tranquille ici. Je croisais ledit chevalier servant de Mademoiselle qui me fusilla du regard. Il pensait :

_- « J'espère qu'il ne va pas gâcher ma soirée avec Bella, je comptais enfin lui demander. »_

Je soupirais et m'éloigna, je ne tenais pas à écouter ses pensées plus longtemps. Ils m'exaspéraient tous, il fallait trouver un moyen de partir, et vite. Je cherchais donc un plan d'évasion quand je repassais devant la salle de réception. Une odeur me frappa au visage et je m'arrêtais net. Pourquoi ce vampire était-il là ? J'entrais pour la deuxième fois de la soirée dans la salle de réception. Je cherchais des yeux la source de cette odeur. Quand je la vis.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8 :

Elle me regarda, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Je me sentis d'un coup beaucoup mieux, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle avança vers moi d'un pas rapide et me fis un câlin.

- « Que fait- tu la, Claire ? » lui répondis-je.

- « Aro nous a convié pour parler de la France et des problème des vampires nouveaux- né. »

- « Donc cela veut dire que Justin est là ? »

- « Oui, tu sais bien que mon frère et moi, nous nous occupons du territoire français. »

- « Justin fait son rapport ? »

- « C'est exact ! »

- « Comme tu es là, j'ai une surprise pour toi dans ma chambre. Tu viens ? »

- « Avec plaisir ! »

En gentleman, Edward proposa son bras et partirent tous deux vers sa chambre.

************************************

Kyle était venu me chercher et j'étais encore énervé par mon altercation avec Edward. C'était donc dans un état second, que je me dirigeais vers la salle. Je repensais aux paroles d'Edward, quand je le vis partir, à son bras se tenait un jeune vampire. Elle était très jolie et elle riait cramponné au bras d'Edward, qui lui souriait. Il se plaignait car on l'avait enlevé à sa famille mais il en profitait pour draguer les femelles qui passaient à Volterra. Il ne m'adressa aucun regard et partit avec sa conquête vers sa chambre.

A la fête, rien n'avait changé, certains dansaient tandis que d'autre parlaient. Kyle à mon côté était de plus en plus… lourd, il me faisait de nombreux compliments et se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Je voyais là, une nouvelle facette de mon meilleur ami qui ne me plaisait guère. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les hommes, mais aucun de ceux que j'ai rencontré ne me plaisait plus que sa. Kyle continuer son monologue et pour le faire taire, je n'approchais de Félix. J'eu le résultat escompté, il s'arrêta net de parler.

Je demandais à Félix où mon père se trouvait. Il m'annonça alors une nouvelle qui m'étonna, mon père était partit en réunion. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant. Je pris la décision d'en parler avec mon créateur dès le lendemain. Félix partit en s'excusant et Kyle se tourna vers moi pour me demandais :

- « Veux-tu danser avec moi ? »

- « Je suis désolé Kyle, je pense retourner dans ma chambre, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

- « Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ? »

- « Non merci, reste ici et amuses toi. On se voit plus tard. »

- « Très bien. »

Je retournais dons vivement vers ma chambre, arrivé devant celle-ci, je risquais un petit cou d'œil vers celle d'Edward. Aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais pas au point d'écouter aux portes qui étaient de toute manière insonorisées.

J'allais dons directement dans ma salle de bain. Après m'être débarrassé de mes vêtements, j'entrais dans un bon bain moussant. Après être resté deux heures à me relaxé, je me dirigeais vers la penderie, j'y pris un jogging et un débardeur pour être à l'aise.

Je me vautrais littéralement dans mon canapé et j'allumais la télévision. Après un zapping rapide, je trouvais mon bonheur une série médicale. Cette série me plaisais beaucoup car le personnage principale est se qu'on peut appeler un antihéros. Après avoir regardé trois épisodes, j'éteignais la télévision et chercher un livre. Puis je m'installais confortablement sur mon lit, qui me servait principalement pour lire.

Il était maintenant quinze heures et je commençais à ressentir une brûlure de plus en plus intense au niveau de ma gorge. J'avais soif et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas chassé depuis un moment.

J'enfilais rapidement un jean et m'attacher les cheveux d'une queue de cheval haute. Je sortais vivement de ma chambre et je me dirigeais vers la cours intérieur pour accéder à la forêt. Quand je fus bien sûr d'être seul, car bien sur Kyle me suivait souvent leur de mes chasses, pour assurer ma sécurité, je laissais mes instinct me dirigeaient. Mon odorat me guida vers ma proie et après l'avoir vidait de son sang, je cherchais une autre proie. Lors de cette chasse, je me détendis et après avoir mangé plus que de raison, je rentrais.

Cette fois si, j'allais directement vers le bureau d'Aro, pour demander des explications. J'entrais, cette fois directement sans frapper. Mon père me regarda étonner et me demanda :

- « Que veux- tu Bella ? »

- « Je voudrais savoir sur quoi porter la réunion auquel je n'ai pas participé. »

- « Je voulais te laisser t'amuser avec Kyle et ne pas t'embêter avec les problèmes de vampires en France. »

- « Très bien ! Que se passe t- il en France ? »

- « Rien de grave, rien qui devrais t'inquiéter. Retourne à tes préoccupations. »

- « Bien, si tu estimes que je n'ais pas besoin de m'inquiéter, je resterais à l'écart. »

- « J'en suis ravie, comment va notre ami ? »

Je repensais à la nuit qu'il avait passé.

- « Je pense qu'il s'adapte vite et qu'il prend son pied. »

- « J'en suis surpris, connaissant Edward, je penserais qu'il se renfermerait sur lui-même et qu'il essaierait de s'échapper. »

Après avoir entendu cela, je pris congé et partis vers la salle d'entraînement pour assister à un combat intéressant. Eh oui, au bout de plusieurs années, on a plus grand-chose à faire. Arrivé là bas, je fus surprise d'y trouver Jane. Elle torturait quelqu'un que je reconnus rapidement, c'était Gaëlle.

Gaëlle est une jeune fille, transformé lors de sa quinzième année. C'est une personne calme, gentille, et très intelligente. Elle avait un don incroyable, elle pouvait contrôler l'eau sous tous ses états. Mais dans cette pièce, il n'y avait pas d'eau donc elle était vulnérable face aux pouvoirs de Jane.

J'intervenais donc et protégeais Gaëlle du don de Jane. Gaëlle se releva, me fixa et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Jane de mauvaise humeur s'adressa à moi :

- « Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir tu te crois tout permis… »

Je la coupais :

- « Jane, tu ne respectes même pas tes adversaires, tu sais très bien que Gaëlle ne peut utiliser ses pouvoirs dans cette pièce mais toi tu les utilises. »

- « Je fais se que je veux, tu n'as pas à dire ce que je dois faire. Maintenant, si tu veux bats toi contre moi. »

J'allais répondre quand une voix familière prit la parole :

- « Jane, tu n'en as pas marre d'agresser les gens ? La gentillesse tu connais ? Tu vis depuis longtemps, mais on dirait une petite fille de neuf ans, qui cherche à dépasser tout le monde par tous les moyens. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas en étant comme cela que les gens t'aimeront, je plains ton frère qui doit en avoir marre de tes caprices. »

Edward avait dit cela, d'un ton dure et c'était rapprocher d'elle et de Gaëlle. Il se détourna de Jane et demanda à Gaëlle :

- « Tout va bien ? »

Après lui avoir assuré qu'elle allait bien, elle partit. Jane regardait Edward, ses yeux reflétaient de la colère. Elle partit en claquant la porte. Edward la suivait du regard et ensuite il plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes. Son regard me fit oublier notre querelle de la veille, et je voulais que cet instant dur plus longtemps. Mais déjà il baissait les yeux, il me détailla et me sourit.

- « J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu es habillé, même si hier soir tu étais vraiment sublime dans ta robe de soirée. »

- « Me… Merci beaucoup, tu étais très beau toi aussi. » Je fus étonner de me voir bégayer, j'étais troublé par ses paroles alors que la veille nous nous disputions.

- « Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier, je n'aurais pas dut m'en prendre à toi alors que je ne te connais pas. »

- « C'est très gentil de ta part et j'aurais du comprendre que ta famille te manques. »

On se regardait depuis un moment et il dit :

- « Je vais chasser à plus tard Bella »

- « D'accord, à plus tard. »

Il me fit un sourire craquant et partit. Quand il fut loin, je soupirais. Heureusement que je n'étais plus humaine, autrement j'aurais suffoqué car il avait un regard à vous coupé le souffle.

Je me promenais dans les couloirs en repensant à notre dispute et à notre réconciliation. Quand je passais devant la porte de la cour intérieure, je vis Edward qui parlait avec le vampire d'hier. Elle était devant lui et riait comme une dinde. Après avoir arrêté de rire elle s'approcha de lui et lui parla dans l'oreille. Je fis volte-face pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle et me retrouvait nez à nez avec Kyle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9 :

Devant moi se tenait Kyle. Il me sourirait mais quand il regarda par la fenêtre et qu'il vit Edward, son sourire s'évanouit. Au moment où il me regarda ses yeux exprimé de la colère. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraina rapidement vers… sa chambre. Je fus très stupéfaite quand il ouvrit la prote et me tira à l'intérieure. Il ferma le battant et se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- « Bella j'ai réfléchit à quelque chose et il et temps que je t'en parle. »

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » lui demandais-je

- « Cela fait maintenant 70 ans que je te connais et je voudrais que toi et moi on reste lié pour l'éternité. »

Pas ça ! Kyle est très gentil mais je ne veux pas d'un chien qui veut satisfaire mes moindres désirs autant m'en acheter un se sera plus simple.

- « Ecoute Kyle, je ne pense pas… »

Il me coupa.

- « Bella, je t'aime depuis longtemps. Penses-y, je voudrais tellement être à tes côtés. »

- « Pourquoi tu me dis sa maintenant ? »

- « J'ai mes raisons. »

Un silence gêné suivit ses mots. Je repris donc la parole.

- « Bon, je te laisse. J'ai des choses à faire. »

- « Ok, promet moi de penser à tous cela. »

- « Je te le promet. »

Il s'avança vers moi, mais je me retournais déjà pour ouvrir la porte. Je partis rapidement pour mettre le plus de distance entre Kyle et moi. Maintenant, je devais trouver un moyen de l'éconduire sans le blesser.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et je faisais au mieux pour éviter Kyle et Edward. Le premier car je ne savais pas comment lui dire que je n'étais pas du tout intéressé par lui et le second car je ne voulais pas le voir. Je passais mon temps dans ma chambre et je sortais seulement pour m'entrainer avec Alec ou avec Gaëlle. Elle était la seule que je côtoyais car je la considérais comme ma petite sœur.

Après un entrainement avec Gaëlle, nous nous apprêtions à sortir quand Jane entra. Elle s'approcha vers nous et dit :

- « J'ai réfléchis à ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi méchante. J'espère que vous acceptez mes excuses. »

Je la regardais étonner. Pourquoi devenait-elle gentille envers nous. Cela cachait quelque chose, j'en étais sur. Gaëlle lui dit alors de sa jolie petite voix :

- « Bien sur, Jane j'accepte tes excuse avec plaisir et j'espère que l'on pourra être amie. »

Je savais que Gaëlle lui pardonnait dans la mesure où elle est si gentille avec les autres. Jane plongea son regard dans le miens et dit :

- « Bella ? Je sais que je n'ai pas été super gentille avec toi mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

- « Très bien, je te pardonnes. »

Je lui disais cela mais en gardant tout de même certaine réserve à son égard. Car malgré tout elle avait tenté de me tuer à plusieurs reprises. Elle continua :

- « Merci toutes les deux vous êtes vraiment gentille. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit de la salle. Gaëlle me regardais mi-amuser, mi-choqué :

- « Qui aurait pu penser voir Jane s'excuser, alors là c'est la meilleur de l'année. »

- « Ca c'est sur. Mais pour ma part, je préfère rester méfiante. »

- « J'en déduis que tu vas laisser ton bouclier actif. »

- « Oui, je ne voudrais pas que Jane utilise son pouvoir sur moi et que je me retrouve en position de faiblesse. »

- « Tu as bien raison, je me méfit d'elle aussi. Bon je te laisse j'ai des choses à faire, on se voit plus tard. »

- « A plus tard. »

Gaëlle partit, je repensais aux paroles de Jane. Je ne savais pas si je devais ou non la croire. Je décidais donc d'attendre de voir si elle tenterait quelque chose contre moi.

Je sortis de la salle d'entrainement et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, plongé dans mes pensés. Quand je bousculais quelqu'un. C'était Edward :

- « Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

J'allais repartir quand il m'attrapa le bras.

- « Tu m'évites ? Cela fait des jours qu'on ne te voit plus. »

- « De un, je suis occuper et de deux je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'éviterais. »

- « Très bien, alors pourquoi tu ne m'adresse pas la parole. »

- « Qu'est ce que je fait là, je parle au mur ? »

- « Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. La dernière fois à la salle d'entrainement on c'est parlé et la tu m'évites. Pourquoi ? »

- « Je ne savais pas que j'étais obligé de te parler. On n'est pas amis à ce que je sache, tu n'es que mon voisin de chambre et tu es sous ma responsabilité c'est tout. »

- « Ah bon, alors pourquoi la dernière fois, à la soirée tu es venu me voir ? »

- « Je voulais être gentille avec toi étant donné que tu venais d'arriver mais de toute façon pour toi les Volturis sont des pourritures donc ne t'obliges pas à me parler. Car après tout je suis une Volturis. »

- « Je n'ai jamais dis sa. »

- « De tout manière nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Alors au revoir »

Je me dégageais et partit à grande enjamber. Il me suivit et me retient par le bras une seconde fois et me força à me retourner. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux d'un or incandescent.

- « Je crois que l'on n'a pas fini de discuter tous les deux alors ne pars pas. » reprit-il d'un ton neutre.

- « Pour ma part, je pense que l'on a plus rien à se dire alors aurais-tu l'obligeance de retirer ta main de mon bras ou dois-je utiliser la force ? »

- « Bella, arrête. Je veux juste terminer cette discussion avec toi et après je te laisse. »

- « Edward, franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire de plus. Je ne t'aime pas toi non plus alors lâche moi que je puisse t'éviter. »

Il resserrait son emprise sur mon bras et dit :

- « Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

- « Bien sur, alors lâche-moi. »

Il me regarda et je crus décelait dans ses yeux de la tristesse ?! C'est alors qu'une voix retentit dans le couloir :

- « Edward Cullen, lâche Bella immédiatement. »

Je me retournais et vis Kyle avançait vers nous.

- « Tu m'entends lâche là tout de suite ! »

Edward lança sur un ton de provocation :

- « Si je ne le fait pas que vas-tu faire ? »

- « J'emploierais la force s'il le faut. »

Edward murmura pour que seul moi puisse l'entendre :

- « Ton fiancé n'as pas peur de mourir dis donc. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux Bella. Je te laisse avec lui mais notre discussion n'est pas terminer et j'ai hâte de la reprendre. »

Sur ces mots, il partit vers sa chambre. Quand Edward eu disparu de son champ de vision, Kyle s'approcha de moi.

- « Bella est-ce que sa va ? »

- « Oui sa va. Merci d'être intervenu. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Avec ton pouvoir tu aurais put le repousser aisément. »

Il était fâché que je ne me défende pas contre Edward. J'éludais donc la question, peut désireuse d'y répondre.

- « Je dois allez dans ma chambre, on se voit plus tard. »

Sur ces mots, je partis. J'avançais rapidement ne voulant pas que Kyle me suive. Il cria mon prénom et je rentrais dans ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Je pris alors mon téléphone portable et appelait Heidi. Je voulais me changer les idées et Heidi adorait m'emmener dehors. Nous étions convenus de faire une sortie en ville. J'appelais Gaëlle et lui demander de m'accompagner dans cette sortie en ville improvisé.

Après avoir pris le strict nécessaire c'est-à-dire carte de crédit et téléphone portable, je sortais du château. J'allais directement dans mon garage et j'hésitais entre ma Mini Cooper S rouge avec deux bandes blanches et ma Subaru bleue sport avec ses jantes dorées. Je pris donc les clés de ma Mini. Je me dirigeais vers la grille où m'attendais Heidi et Gaëlle.

Nous nous dirigions vers la ville la plus proche de Volterra. Après m'être garé, nous nous orientons vers le centre commercial où les magasins étaient en grand nombre. Après avoirs visiter dix magasins et acheté de nombreuse choses, nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture pour y déposer nos paquets.

Je sentis alors une odeur de vampire que je connaissais que très peu. J'étais étonné de les voir déjà parmi nous. Je fis deux pas dans la rue perpendiculaire à celle où été garé ma voiture, suivis de Gaëlle et d'Heidi, quand je les vis. Les Cullen étaient là et me regardait avec insistance. Leur chef s'avança vers nous et me dit :

- « Bonjour. Je pense que tu sais qui nous sommes étant donné que nous nous sommes vu il n'y a qu'un mois. Comme nous te rencontrons, nous voudrions savoir si nous pouvons venir à Volterra pour voir mon fils. »

Je lui souriais.

- « Bien sur Mr Cullen. Aro vous a invitez à venir quand vous le souhaitiez donc je pense que vous pouvez rester à Volterra. »

- « Merci beaucoup mais appelle moi Carlisle. »

J'acquiesçais quand je sentis Heidi me tapoter le bras.

- « Bella, ton portable sonne. »

Je m'excusais auprès des Cullen et je pris le téléphone qu'Heidi me tenait. J'identifiais le numéro et après avoir lâché un soupir je raccrochais puis l'éteignais, je n'avais aucune envie de parler à Kyle.

Je me retournais vers les Cullen et après avoir mis mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean, je leur dit :

- « Vous êtes les bienvenus à Volterra. »

Le chef de famille, Carlisle, et sa femme sourirent et nous emboitèrent le pas. La fille-lutin s'approcha de moi et me lança :

- « Bella, nous deviendrons de grandes amies. »

Je la regardais surprise et me souvenais qu'elle était médium. Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, je lui souriais.

Nous repartions en directions de Volterra suivit des deux voiture des Cullen. Arrivé au manoir nous laissions les voitures devant la grille et je conduisais les Cullen dans le bureau d'Aro, tandis que Gaëlle et Heidi sortaient nos paquets de ma voiture.


End file.
